torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furatto
Furatto is the Commissioner of the Gourmet Police, the organization responsible for watching over the activity of bishokuya, saiseiya (before the limitations), and the branches of food procurement and distribution in general. He was also a member of the SPICE until Over's death and Luis Bar's treason. Appearance Furatto is a tall, fair-skinned, man with a fairly muscular build, short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. Due to his never taking them off, no one knows the true color of his eyes. His usual apparel consists of a distinctive brown trench coat worn over a white shirt, equally brown pants, a dark tie, black moccasins and gloves. He always carries a black walking stick along. Personality Furatto's most striking characteristic is his firm, inflexible moral code and trust in the institutions. He believes that, if the order was to falter, anarchy would ensue in no time. Due to this, he attaches enormous importance to the law, and deems it is everyone's duty to respect it without reserve. He is thus uncompromisingly impatient with crime in all its forms and will not hesitate to cast his view aside to do his job. He refused to join the SPICE many times, as it counted two infamous outlaws (namely Hiryuu and Tutor) among its members, before finally accepting after being visited by Luis Bar, who, has an IGO special envoy, was his superior. Upon discovering the IGO's true motivations, along with the cost they would yield, he started to question his allegiance. Background Furatto was born to a family that had served in the IGO Military for generations, each male member of which had distinguished himself for his loyalty and contribution. From a very young age, he was inculcated with the militaristic principles of his family. He entered a military school at the age of 14 and completed the studies in five years. He chose to devote himself to preserving the order inside of the country and entered the Gourmet Police. In ten years, he was appointed the new commissioner. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepared to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, were seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. During the confrontation between the two organizations, he faces off alone against Luis Bar, whom he had assumed was the mole and a small maniple of Nitro who came to assist him. However, the researcher laughed, telling him that he was only partially right. He then revealed Over that he worked for the IGO Military and had been chosen to infiltrate the SPICE. The fight began, leading to Over's defeat. When Fresh and Matsuri, having sensed the clash of two astounding presences, arrived, Luis Bar informed them that the IGO had tricked the S.P.I.C.E. and the Neo-Bishokukai into battling each other. While the Nitro keep them from intervening, he murdered Over and escaped. After the former leader's death, he followed Luis Bar out of hatred for an organization that was willing to hire criminals. However, the new colors of the IGO left him rather perplexed, and unsure as to what side choose. Powers and Abilities Intimidation Equipment Furatto wields a staff made out of Iron Bamboo, which he usually carries along as a walking stick, as his primary weapon. It weighs about fifty kilos, but Furatto can swing it with no effort. This short staff can withstand considerable force without bending in the least in a way far superior to regular iron; in fact, the outer layers contain carbonium, which means it has the same durability of steel, if not higher. Still, it could be broken easily by the beasts of Gourmet World or powerful individuals if not bolstered by Furatto's Rolling Pin. Techniques Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gourmet World Category:Human World Category:IGO Member